


Over the Edge. Over Again.

by Catmom101



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmom101/pseuds/Catmom101
Summary: I only own OC and the plot. All rights go to Disney. Tags will be updated as i go along.
Relationships: James Norrington/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own OC and the plot. All rights go to Disney. Tags will be updated as i go along.

A tall, slender woman with shiny black curls over one shoulder, pale blue almost silver eyes stood behind the bar of the Busty Mermaid, one of the more reputable taverns on the island, polishing the few glasses they had left. It was a quiet moment at the tavern, in a few short hours, it would be loud and bustling with merchants, pirates and whores, drinking sweet rum and getting into bar fights over the smallest things. She held the glass up to inspect it, it was still grimy. Nothing is ever really clean on Tortuga. 

The tavern was lively, there were a few new ships docked at the port so there was a fresh wave of men flooding the streets looking for a bit of rum and the opportunity to chase a few skirts around the many brothels. The woman flitted about the patrons, fillings mugs with rum from the tankard she held in her hands. The skirt of her dark blue dress swirled around her feet as she weaved through drunk customers to reach the bar. Reaching over the bar, she dropped the empty tankard in the bin to refill and grabbed a full one from the row that lined the bar. Spinning around to refill more mugs, she came face to face with a man, a bloody, dirty man who was wearing an equally dirty formerly white wig and a tattered naval officer’s uniform. “Rum, please.” He spoke with a deep, baritone voice that rolled over her like a gentle ocean wave. 

The woman slinked her hand around the bar and grabbed a bottle. Silver eyes met green as delft, ring clad fingers popped the cork on the bottle. Not breaking eye contact, the woman took a deep swallow of rum before handing the bottle to the man. She swiftly stepped around him and made her way to the other side of the tavern and began collecting the mugs left behind. 

James Norrington was not sure how he ended up here. Tortuga of all places. One of the last free ports in the Caribbean, home to pirates, whores, smuggling and all of the rum a man could ever dream of. He was not supposed to be here, but losing his commission and taking the forced resignation from the Royal Navy had left him with nothing but the clothes on his back and six months’ worth of pay in his pocket, it was the Navy’s way of telling him not to tell a soul what happened during that hurricane that claimed almost all of the lives of his men on his ship. His mind, numb from the last four days of endless rum and other various spirits, was thinking back on the silver eyed, black haired beauty that served him his drink. She did not say a word, just handed him almost a full bottle of rum, which was one of the better ones that he had tried so far, without question or mention of payment. He wondered why she had done that. Had she taken a good look at his current appearance and taken pity, or had she seen the haunted, ghostly look of a man who had lost everything. 

The tavern was closed, the woman wiped down the tables and tidied up for the night. She would deal with the rest tomorrow when she came in to prepare the midday meal. As she blew out the candles, she finally noticed a now very drunk officer sitting in the corner of the tavern. “Can I get another drink?” his speech was slurring slightly as he stood up to place his bottle on the bar. The woman raked her eyes up and down the man, giving him a small smirk, “I’ve got none left here, but if you’re willing to join me, I’ve got plenty up in my house.” James could have sworn he had seen someone with the same smile before, but in his intoxicated state he could not remember where, before he could even get a word to the woman, she had slipped out of sight. James stood there dumbfounded for a minute. 

Regaining what little composure he had left, he began to sway to the door to leave, he heard the rustle of a skirt, but he did not hear the woman’s soundless steps as she made her way to the door. “So, will you be joining me?” The woman spoke quietly from behind James. He turned his head to glance at her, the dark blue of the woman’s dress complimented everything about her. Her silver eyes were almost glowing under the low candlelight of the tavern. He now noticed the two bottles of rum she held in her hands. The woman now stood in front of him, holding out one of the bottles, James took the bottle, swiftly popped the cork, and took a long swallow, “Yes, I suppose I shall.” He lazily dragged his eyes over her frame, he took in every curve and dip of her tightly corseted dress, the low neckline accentuated from what he could tell were ample breasts. His eyes trailed up further, he took in her long black curly hair, and he wanted to pull whatever pins holding it in place and run his fingers through it. The woman cleared her throat, James looked away, lightly blushing as he straightened his back, holding his hand out for her to take, “James Norrington.” The woman placed her petite hand in his larger calloused one, “Zara Teague. Now if you’ll follow me, I’d like to get home now.” She turned her back, opened the door and stepped out into the still busy streets of Tortuga. 

James followed her as they made their way to the edge of town, turning down a path that was almost hidden in the trees, he rested his gaze on a small cottage. He could see the smoke from the chimney swirling in the early morning light. The cottage had a single candle lit in the window. He furrowed his brow, thinking as to why the woman would’ve left a candle burning. It was either that or someone else was inside. Zara had come to a stop beside him. Tightening her knuckles, Zara knew exactly who was waiting for her in her home. Clutching the bottle of rum tight to her chest, she threw open the front door and marched inside. James wished he had his sword with him, he would be able to protect the two of them if things went sideways. He went to move in front of her to put space between them but she put her hand out, stopping him. “It’s alright, I know who’s here.” She said as she grabbed a sword from the inside of the door. She stepped into her kitchen, there was a shadow of a man sitting at her table with their feet up. The shadow kicked their feet off and moved closer to the pair. James could clearly see who was standing before him now, “Jack Sparrow!” James moved to lunge at the man when he felt a sharp poke in his chest. Looking at Zara, he realized that she was the one with the sword on him. “It’s actually Captain Jack Sparrow.” Jack spin on his heel and sat back at her table. 

James looked between Zara and Jack, he pushed the sword away from his chest, “You cost me everything!” James snarled at the pirate. “No, mate. You’re the one who followed us into that storm.” Jack replied. James turned to Zara who was still cautiously pointing her sword at him. “Do you mind explaining what he’s doing here?” He said to her. Zara visibly tensed, she flicked her eyes to Jack who nodded his head slightly. She sighed, running her free hand over her face, she pulled out the chair opposite to Jack. Motioning for James to sit down, she took a long drink from her bottle of rum, looking down at the table she finally spoke, “He’s my half-brother.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own OC and the plot. All rights go to Disney. Tags will be updated as i go along.

James abruptly stood up, knocking his chair over, mumbled an awkward thanks to Zara and nearly ran out the door. Zara sat looking at the spot James occupied with a sour look on her face. She turned to Jack and gave him a glare that would burn him on the spot if she could. Jack gave Zara an amused look, “well, that was unexpected. Of all the men to bring home, you brought one that tried to kill me. Multiple times might I add.” 

Zara rolled her eyes as she got up from the table to make herself a cup of tea. She was going to need it to deal with Jack tonight. 

“What are you doing here anyway?” Zara questioned. When Jack was in town, he would always stop at the tavern to grab a drink before coming into her house. 

“Well, I saw the former Commodore sitting at the bar and decided I did not want to die today, so I just came here.” He got up from the table and embraced her at arms length. “I hope I didn’t ruin any plans you had.” Jack smirked at her, putting on his hat and gathering his effects. 

Zara moved to open to the door, Jack would take forever if she didn’t practically push him out. “You didn’t ruin anything. I was hoping he would have a bath and sleep it off. He needs to get rid of that bloody uniform as well, no wonder he’s always getting beaten up.” Zara chewed at her bottom lip as Jack pulled her into a quick hug. 

After Jack left, Zara stood at her kitchen window drinking her tea as she contemplated on what she had just told Jack. She would probably have to find a way to explain to James that she is not affiliated or working with her half-brother. She didn’t even know he existed until a few years ago when he needed to hid in the backroom of the tavern. Through meeting Jack, she found out who her father really is. Her mother had never talked about him when she was little. She was told to never ask questions about her father so she eventually gave up hope of ever meeting him. Jack also never talked about Captain Edward Teague other than to tell her that they were siblings. Undressing to her stays, she climbed into her bed and soon fell asleep. 

Arriving at the tavern the next morning, Zara was surprised to see James propped up in the alley by the back door. She gathered some food and drink for him, she thought about waking him up but decided to just leave the food in his lap. Hopefully he would come talk to her and she could make it right between them. Zara didn’t like having enemies. She was friendly to even the poorest soul. Her customers at the tavern always had full bellies and full mugs even if they had no way to pay. Life was hard enough on Tortuga, there was no need for anyone to be hungry. Zara normally used her own money to buy supplies for the tavern, her mother was dead and left her a sizeable inheritance. She didn’t mind, she was happy living her life here. It got a bit lonely at times, but she had a few friends who worked in the brothel across the street. 

Zara sat at one of the tables, balancing the books and James stumbled through the front door. He took a seat across from her, “thank you for the food.” At least he was speaking to her. She didn’t think he would after he had stormed out the previous night. Zara looked up from her bookwork, “you’re welcome.” The two of them sat in silence, Zara did not want to speak first, she would answer his questions when he asked them, there was no reason for him to get an unprompted explanation. James left the tavern without another word, clearly he had nothing to say to her. Zara was too busy with the bookwork to pay him any attention. He would come around again to talk to her, she was sure of it.


End file.
